ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS1E5 Hunted
Plot In space, three bounty hunters are auditioning for Vilgax. Two of them, Sixsix and Kraab, immediately begin to attack drones, easily destroying many. Vilgax releases a larger drone; at this, the third hunter, Tetrax, flies towards it on a hoverboard, shrugging off a direct laser attack and blowing the drone up. Vilgax is impressed and hires all three hunters to retrieve the Omnitrix, promising to reward whoever succeeds. Max and Ben are at an obstacle course, and Ben turns into Diamondhead. Max tells Diamondhead to think, and starts to fling projectiles at Diamondhead and manipulate targets. Diamondhead easily destroys these objects with diamonds. While admiring his moves, Diamondhead is hit by a tire and shoots diamonds haphazardly, just missing Max and Gwen and pouring sunscreen onto Gwen's head. Diamondhead laughs and apologizes. In the Rustbucket, Max admonishes Ben to use his head more. Gwen says that she hopes to be there when Ben is finally defeated. Just then, the Rustbucket breaks down. Back at the obstacle course, Tetrax determines that it is the place where the Omnitrix was last used. Sixsix and Kraab shadow him. Tetrax finds one of Diamondhead's crystals, but Sixsix snatches it away. Sixsix and Tetrax briefly clash, and Sixsix flies away. Tetrax walks away from the obstacle course, too, and then turns around and blows it up. The Rustbucket has stopped in an abandoned mining town. Max finds that the Rustbucket has been damaged by Diamondhead, which is why it stopped. Ben decides to look around the ghost town, and Max tells Gwen to look after Ben. Seeing a green flash in a mine shack, Gwen goes to investigate. Elsewhere, Sixsix picks up an Omnitrix signal. Gwen goes into the shack to look for Ben, and he tries to surprise her as Ghostfreak. Just then, Kraab bursts in from underground. Ghostfreak taunts Kraab, who tells him to hand over the Omnitrix. Ghostfreak doesn't know what he means, but Gwen tells him that Kraab wants the watch. Ghostfreak tries to sneak up on Kraab, but Kraab can see him, despite his being invisible. Kraab covers him in a substance that solidifies him, and throws him across the shack. Kraab shoots Ghostfreak with a beam, but Gwen tells Ghostfreak to activate the lift that Kraab is on, which he does, crushing Kraab against the ceiling. Ghostfreak turns back into Ben. The two return to Max, and tell him that they were attacked. Max says that he has finished repairing the Rustbucket and that it is time to leave. The Rustbucket drives off, but Gwen is still keeping an eye out for Kraab. Sixsix saws through the roof of the Rustbucket. He tries to grab Ben, but Max stops abruptly, throwing him off, and then runs him over. However, Sixsix survives and punctures the Rustbucket's tires. Ben, Gwen, and Max head for a mine shack. Just then, Kraab arrives. The trio make it to the shaft and Kraab follows. Kraab pursues the trio through the tunnels until they reach a dead end. Max decides to ride in a mine cart across a chasm. Kraab tries to follow, but Sixsix shoots him and flies after the trio., attacking them. The Omnitrix recharges and Ben turns into Diamondhead, despite Max telling him not to. Diamondhead leaps onto Sixsix and the two fly up and down the mine shaft. Max and Gwen disappear into the tunnels, but Diamondhead is surrounded by Sixsix and Kraab. Kraab and Sixsix quickly defeat Diamondhead but start to argue over who gets the reward. While they argue, Tetrax throws a smoke grenade and drops both of them. He then grabs Diamondhead and tosses him across the mine. He complains that the Omnitrix has wound up on the wrist of a child, and Diamondhead tells him that it doesn't come off. Tetrax says that the Omnitrix is bonded to Diamondhead's DNA and cannot be removed. While he says this, Diamondhead tries to attack him, but Tetrax easily flings him across the mine again and says that Diamondhead picks aliens based only on strength, without any strategy. Diamondhead says that he kicks enough alien butt, but Tetrax reminds him of what happened in the shaft with Sixsix and Kraab. He tells Diamondhead that he should have won easily and that the Omnitrix isn't a toy - rather, it is the most powerful weapon of the galaxy, and the key to a struggle between good and evil. Diamondhead asks which Tetrax is, and Tetrax reminds Diamondhead that he is still alive. He says that he must retrieve the Omnitrix, and since Diamondhead is attached to it, he must bring Diamondhead as well. Diamondhead says that he isn't going anywhere, but Tetrax says that he doesn't have a choice. Diamondhead attacks Tetrax but is again quickly defeated. Tetrax says that Ben has no idea how to use Diamondhead, and Diamondhead asks how he knows. Tetrax removes his helmet to reveal that he is a Petrosapien like Diamondhead. Diamondhead says that Tetrax is him, but Tetrax corrects him, saying that he is a noble warrior and Diamondhead is an impulsive annoyance. Diamondhead turns into Ben and Tetrax grabs him, saying that he has wasted enough time. However, at that moment, Kraab enters with Tetrax's hoverboard, and Sixsix with Max and Gwen. Kraab says that he and Sixsix have decided to split the reward - and Tetrax. Kraab shoots at Tetrax, but Tetrax shields Ben and runs into a nearby building. Ben tells Tetrax that they have to save Max and Gwen, but Tetrax says that the Omnitrix is his priority, that Ben would not be able to stop the hunters, and that the best choice is to leave the planet. Tetrax leaves the building, knocking down Sixsix with diamonds and grabs his hoverboard from Kraab, flying off on it. He jumps of and lands on Sixsix, allowing Max and Gwen to escape. Ben sees Tetrax battling Sixsix and Kraab from inside the building. Ben is about to turn into Four Arms, but remembers what Max and Tetrax told him about strategy, so he turns into Grey Matter instead. Grey Matter climbs inside Kraab and deactivates him. Sixsix attacks Max, but Grey Matter jumps onto him and pulls out some wires, causing his jetpack to go crazy. Grey Matter than drops a water tower on Sixsix and Kraab. Tetrax encloses the defeated hunters in a tiny cube and says that he will return when he is able to. He allows Ben to keep the Omnitrix and even gives Ben his hoverboard. He then calls his ship and flies away. Gwen dumps a bottle of sunscreen onto Ben's head in retaliation for when Diamondhead did that to her. Vilgax is told by a drone that the hunters do not have the Omnitrix, and says that he will not be denied. Impact *Tetrax is introduced *Ben fights Sixsix and Kraab for the first time *Ben learns the name 'Omnitrix' Characters Characters *Tetrax Shard *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones *Sixsix *Kraab Aliens *Diamondhead x2 *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:First Vilgax Arc